Gemelos enamorados
by Clandestina
Summary: Al era el mayor, un joven rockero con un par de secretos. Alfi era el menor, algo más tranquilo, amante de los deportes y juegos, ambos se llamaban Alfred, ambos eran gemelos. Eran diferente en todo, menos en el chico de quien se enamoraron, Arthur.


Este es mi segundo fic, aquí quiero aclarar que hay 'dos' Alfred, no es Matty el otro, cada uno hecho a imagen y semejanza del real, dividiendo gustos de ciertas cosas en uno y las demás en otro.

Quiero agradecer a Solitudely, quien me dio la idea y a Cami-chan que me dio el punto de vista.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia, corta.

* * *

><p>Fue casi un milagro, nacieron ambos a finales de los ochenta en el hospital Presbyterian de New York, el mismo día mas claramente no la misma hora, irremediablemente uno tendría que salir antes que otro, la forma en que estaban acomodados en el útero de su madre decidiría por regla de tan sólo minutos quien sería denominado el "mayor" y quien sería el "menor". El que pesó más fue el menor, en cambio el mayor pataleaba mucho, era un poco más animado que su hermano.<p>

Sus padres guardaron cada uno un cordón umbilical como si estuvieran hechos de oro puro, una afición extraña pero digna de padres primerizos. Era claro lo que eran cuando los vieron, incluso meses antes fue previsto.

_"Son gemelos…"_ anunció su madre con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

Habían tenido gemelos, idénticos, dos seres resultantes de una misma gestación, tuvieron que adelantar un poco el parto pero los pequeños nacieron fuertes y sanos, rubios de ojos azules y de alegres risas, pero por consecuencia del destino fueron separados a muy temprana edad, sus padres tuvieron problemas y la relación se perdió completamente, cada uno se llevó a un pequeño. La madre al menor y el padre al mayor, una ironía quizás es que al estar separados ambos padres pusieron el mismo nombre a sus hijos, ambos se llamaban 'Alfred'.

Todos pensarían que no se conocerían, que sus padres no revelarían al hermano, pero esas cosas quizás sólo pasan en esas historias trágicas de televisión, ellos volvieron a reencontrarse, ahora viviendo con su madre en New York, a los diez años se hicieron inseparables, a pesar de que ambos tenían gustos completamente diferentes. Y el tiempo, irremediablemente pasó para los pequeños.

_"Vacaciones, vacaciones…"_ susurraba un chico de lentes y cabello rubio en su habitación mientras ojeaba una historieta.

_"Vacaciones, oh yeah world, vacaciones" _era el otro, ambos debían tener aproximadamente diecisiete años.

Eran diferentes, a pesar de que su rostro, incluso su corte de cabello era idéntico, como verse en un espejo. Lo que los hacía diferentes era justamente lo que les gustaba del otro, así había más tema y diversidad, no siempre algo monótono y típico.

Empecemos por el mayor, el mayor era alto al igual que su hermano, no había diferencia alguna física, sólo que su cabello estaba más desordenado y las puntas de su pelo se elevaban levemente más que a su hermano, no usaba lentes, creía que no le venían a su rostro, por eso traía de contacto todo el tiempo transparentes, nunca se quejó de tener ojos azules, era atrevido y alocado e incluso bastante seductor con las mujeres, le gustaba el rock y en afición secreta disfrutaba de la arqueología, pero la miraba a escondidas, no quería parecer un ñoño como su hermanito, usaba ropa roquera y predominantemente negra, tenía dos aros en su oreja izquierda y uno en la lengua el cual poco a poco se arrepiente de haberse hecho. Le gustaban las películas de terror, mas era cobarde, siempre que iba al cine para disimular 'rudeza' las veía pero miraba disimuladamente a un rincón para no asustarte con los desgraciados efectos para provocar miedo en los espectadores, era un poco más popular en cuanto a amigos y novias que su hermanito menor.

Ahora, el más pequeño por tan sólo minutos. El otro Alfred era un tanto diferente a su hermano, ambos tenían problemas de vista, pero a él no le molestaba usar sus lentes, hasta se había encariñado con ellos, los llamaba "Texas" porque le gustaban los cowboy y esas películas antiguas de vaqueros, disfrutaba de jugar con sus consolas y leer historietas de superhéroes, siempre quiso ser uno, no le tenía miedo a las películas de terror, incluso le gustaba mirar para atrás cuando salía algún especie de susto para reírse un poco de las expresiones aterradas que solía colocar la gente, le gustaban los deportes, en especial el basquetbol y el football americano, ese año se iba a inscribir en el equipo, era un poco menos sociable y 'arrojado' que su hermano, por tanto, tenía menos popularidad, solía usar ropa ancha, como la mayoría de los basquetbolista, algo en un estilo medio rapero.

_"Oye…quiero helado…" _susurró con cara de rabieta el mayor alzando un dedo al horizonte con forma dictatorial. Sus pantalones mezclilla eran algo ajustados mientras traía una sudadera sin mangas de color blanco donde se lucia una guitarra negra de estampado más una chaqueta negra de cuero fino, ese verano estaba pensado en teñirse el pelo de negro.

Combinaría más con su personalidad de delincuente juvenil.

_"Mmm, yo también…" _susurró suavemente el deportista, él vestía un polerón ancho de color rojo con un número detrás de un equipo de basquetbol que le agradaba, pantalones sueltos de color café oscuro y zapatillas anchas sin casi nada de elevación.

_"Podemos pedir hamburguesas…"_ propusó el mayor.

_"No estarían mal unos cuantos hotdog también…"_ sonrió dejando la revista sobre el velador.

_"Y pedir montones de vasitos con salsa, además la chica del Mac de la esquina quiere conmigo, lo sé"_ susurró imaginándose con demencia el plato y la chica para él solo.

En algo que sí eran idénticos era en el gusto por la comida chatarra, los hacía delirar, los volvía débiles y pequeños ante la tentación, más al mayor, que no le gustaba verse en exceso gordo, tenía una tocata junto a sus amigos pronto, trataría de que las papas fritas no lo tentaran con su papafritosa forma. Ambos salieron de la casa pegándole un pequeño grito a su madre.

El mayor puso una mano por detrás de la cintura del menor quien lo miraba con cara inerte.

"Creo que ya hablamos de no hacer cosas incestuosas tan seguidas Al… no quieres verme realmente serio en algo así, en verdad, si lo hago, terminarías siendo un maldito pasivo" susurró mientras revisaba su correo mediante su moderno celular.

"Oh Bro, sabes que a las mujeres le encantan los estereotipos homos, además, sé tan bien como tú que ambos somos bisexuales" rió perversamente.

A veces solían aparentar incesto en el colegio. Las mujeres se volvían locas por un extraño motivo. Al mayor le daba risa, en cambio el menor a veces ante la molestia del tema podía sacar su lado oscuro, uno que pocos conocen, aún así, el rockero no se dejaría ganar ni por un chico rudo, aunque claro, el incesto era solo capa, era imposible sentir algo por alguien con tu mismo rostro. Ambos eran bisexuales, es verdad, es estereotipo que los jóvenes que son bisexuales son sueltos, que lo hacen porque no aceptan que son gay del todo o por simple moda, esos hermanos en cambio no, ellos solían ver a la persona como era por dentro, no por fuera, o al menos que al verla sintieran esa 'sensación' especial.

Compartían de todo, eran muy diferentes en todo, en realmente todo, hasta que llegó ese día cuando iban tranquilamente a comprar comida chatarra y a la vuelta de la esquina lo ven cercano a la tienda de libros, los dos detienen el paso simétricamente con la misma expresión en el rostro, era un joven de ojos verdes, grandes cejas y piel blanca con ropa ajustada pero elegante para estar de vacaciones.

Era poco decir lo encantados que quedaron con él, no podían evitar la inercia. No dejaban de mirarlo, incluso botar un pequeño suspiro por cada movimiento que hacían, el mayor babeaba descaradamente, mientras el menor tosía para no parecer un desesperado, pero lo estaba, no lo conocían, pero podrían decir que era amor a primera vista.

_"Ajajjaja, ese chico es..."_ susurró con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro el mayor de los dos.

_"Realmente hermoso."_ finalizó la palabra produciendo un choque entre ambos.

Los dos se miraron de reojo al notar al chico, Al sacó el brazo de la cintura de su hermano mientras Alfi le desviaba la miarada, la hermandad era lo más importante en sus vidas, pero por desgracia, sólo había un chico que pronto conocerían como 'Arthur' y dos Alfred.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí empiezan, esto será un verdadero lío. Veamos que Alfred se queda con Arthur y que pasa con la hermandad que se tienen. Espero me dejen algún reviews para animarme a continuar esta penosa historia.<p> 


End file.
